


Everybody Lives/Nobody Dies

by sugarandspace



Series: Flufftober 2018 Drabbles [21]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Immortal Alec Lightwood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: “You did it,” Magnus says in shock, not even sure if he meant to say it out loud.





	Everybody Lives/Nobody Dies

“How do you feel?” Magnus asks, the look on his face worried. What Alec just did was huge, and it couldn’t be undone.

“Honestly?” Alec asks, stopping to think for a moment as he stretches his arms, feeling out for any new feelings. “I don’t feel any different. I don’t know what I was expecting but physically I feel the same as I did before. Mentally? I feel happy. I feel relieved that it’s finally done.”

Magnus doesn’t know what to say, he’s standing opposite Alec in their living room, a plain location for something so life changing. His mind is going a mile a minute, his heart beating wildly. He never expected this day to come, never thought that he could have this.

“How are you feeling?” Alec asks, his eyebrows furrowed in concern. He reaches his hand towards Magnus’ shoulder and Magnus can’t tear his eyes away from the new rune on Alec’s chest - so dark so bold and so so powerful. Unique in a way that it’s only for Alec to carry and for no one to replicate. 

Hesitantly, Magnus lifts his own arm, resting his shaking hand over Alec’s heart, to feel the heart that’s beating steadily and that will never tire. A heart that the Shadowhunter has so trustingly handed to Magnus in a way none of his past lovers even considered.  

It shouldn’t surprise him, that Alec is so unfazed by this. He’s been talking about this for years, first small hints and comments, later more determined planning. He’d always been sure about it, but all the while Magnus had still been careful. Too careful to let the hope take over in case it would be ripped from him. 

“You did it,” Magnus says in shock, not even sure if he meant to say it out loud.

“I did,” Alec says, and he doesn’t get offended for the slight surprise Magnus’ voice carries. “I promised you that I would never leave you alone, Magnus.”

At that Magnus lifts his head to look Alec in the eyes, the love and honesty in them causing the turmoil in Magnus’ mind overflow in a form of tears. He moves closer and brings his other hand around Alec in a tight hug, while the other remains over the new rune. Alec is quick to respond, cocooning Magnus inside his arms. 

It’s still hard to process that Magnus gets to have this for an eternity.

“I love you,” Magnus says, because it’s the only thing that comes to mind in that moment. He hopes that Alec will hear all the hidden words that are left unsaid. 

“I love you too.”

“I know,” Magnus whispers, because it’s obvious. It’s always been obvious and Magnus has never doubted Alec’s love, and after tonight, neither could anyone else.  

**Author's Note:**

> How many fics can Jenna write about immortal husbands?


End file.
